Together We Have Two Hearts
by mod-soul64
Summary: Rose Tyler is back in the parallel universe, but things are different. She has the Doctor with her, but he's human. He may look the same, but can she learn to love this man like she loves his other half? Takes place after the Series Four finale. Fic on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_The sight of that blue police box appearing in front of her was a sight to behold. The soft sound of the universe filled her ears, gentle winds twirling her golden threads of hair. Excitement raced through her as she took a step towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. and she grabbed the door handle, pulling it open to reveal-_

1. Rose Tyler's eyelids fluttered open, her eyes sleepily scanning her bedroom. Another dream about the Doctor. But she didn't need to dream about him because she had…

"Morning…" She rolled over to look at the figure leaning on the doorway frame. There stood a man with a spastic mess of bed head and a light shadow of unshaven scruff that surrounded a soft smile aimed at her. She smiled back shyly before hiding herself in a pillow, the sweet scent of newly washed linens filling her nose. He let out a low chuckle and sat himself down next to her.

"No need to be shy, dear," murmured the Doctor as he ran a hand through her hair. Rose turned to face the Doctor, no- her Doctor, the one that was hers alone.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"I'm not the Doctor, I'm human!" he protested with a child-like pout. "…and Miss Rose Tyler's love interest, correct?" a soft whisper escaping as he cupped her cheek with his hand. A rose blush crept its way to her cheeks.

"D-Doctor…" The man kissed her forehead and walked back into the other room. Despite the fact that the Doctor was now human, Rose couldn't help but notice how alien the Doctor was to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn't deny it, she was in love with the Doctor and she always had been, ever since they first met. He was a man of incredible mystery back then, much more exciting than boring, old Mickey. This situation was like déjà vu. He looked the same, acted the same. He was still the same, a bit of a spazz but still a sweetheart. But, it seemed like these actions were just a farce. On the inside, he was a mystery waiting to be solved, and Rose Tyler was aching to solve that mystery. She wanted so badly to make him come out of the shell of his other self, but at the same time she wanted to keep him as that daft familiar man, the man she knew and loved so much, the man that saved her and the rest of the universe so many times.

_My conflicted heart will be the death of me,_ she thought as she dressed.

She glanced in her parents' room as she walked by. Her dad lay spread-eagle across the bed, a symphony of snores playing as he slept, unaware of his wife's attempts to shush him. Rose passed by Tony's bedroom before she went downstairs. Her baby brother slept quietly, curled up in a little ball. Rose laughed quietly; not exactly "like father, like son." She came downstairs to watch the Doctor's spoon mosey its way through a lake of milk and Corn Flakes, their owner's mind elsewhere as he stared out the window.

"Hello again, Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as she sat down in front of him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Oh! Um…hello to you too, Rose." She tried not to smirk at his reaction as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Doing anything today?"

"Yeah, I've got another round of job interviews, but tomorrow I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Doctor, let's go on a date."


	3. Chapter 3

It was like time stopped in the kitchen. The Doctor stared at her wide-eyed, spoon hanging in mid-air near his mouth. He slowly brought his hand down, still keeping his eyes on Rose.

"A…date?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um…uh, I'll think about it today/"

"Okay." Rose watched him finish his morning meal quietly, the gears in his mind whirring at magnificent speeds. She had to admit, it was a great deal of fun confusing a genius. She drank her coffee slowly, savoring the roasted flavor. She took the first step; it was tiny, but effective. The Doctor walked back into the room fussing with his tie.

"Rose, if we go on a…date, where would you want to go?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, you can choose."

"Okay, see you later.

"See you." She laughed to herself as she heard him close the door. _Sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to give you more stress than needed. _Rose plopped down on the couch, flipping on the TV to the morning news, something about America's new president.

_Wait a minute, time went by faster here in the parallel universe and news about a presidential inauguration would have been on weeks ago. That means someone was trying to get to the parallel universe, which was supposedly blocked off from the rest of the real universe. Nah, it couldn't be possible. The TV is just acting weird, that's all. And it's just the TV, not all the electronics in the world. _

Rose flipped off the TV and headed upstairs to go wake her mum and dad.

Back in the living room, the television screen crackled to life with a roar a white noise.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Two weeks had passed and Rose Tyler had a date. Well, they were only going out to lunch, but hey, it was something. A lunch date had a bit of a tacky ring to it, but she and the Doctor were busy people. The Doctor had finally gained a job, and began working immediately so he'd been swamped with paperwork the last few days. Rose was also busy with her own job, so time was hard to find. Their bosses had finally lightened the workload for the weekend though so Rose jumped at the chance.

"Just don't call me 'Doctor' when we're in the restaurant, it's embarrassing. Makes people think I'm being treated to lunch by a former patient or something. Call me something normal, like 'John' or 'Peter',"

"Why can't you tell me your real name? I could call you by that."

"You honestly think a Gallifrean name would sound as normal as an English name?"

"You've got a good point there," muttered Rose with a tinge of sarcasm as they sat down at a table. Their waiter was a cheerful young man named Matthew, who seemed to be in college. He took their orders and left to return to the kitchen afterwards.

"Well, he seems quite ni-" The ringtone of his mobile interrupted the Doctor in mid-sentence. A chorus of other rings from other customers' pockets soon followed.

"Huh, must be a glitch at the cell tower. But I swear I turned this thing off before we left…" he frowned as he flipped up the screen. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, inspecting the device.

"What's the matter?"

"This," he breathed angrily, turning the phone so she could see the screen.

"…there's a Dalek on your mobile's screen."

"Annoying little bugger."

"Silence!" exclaimed the alien in a staccato tone, its voice loud through the combined speakers of all the phones in the restaurant.

"Your race doesn't really know how to die, now does it?"

"Si-lence hu-man!"

"Hey, that's a plus for you; I actually have to listen to you this time around. But you don't seem like Caan or Thay or someone else from the Cult. Are you just a lackey? Gosh, that's tacky. Oh hey, I rhymed."

"Si-lence!"

"Yessir!" The Doctor gave a mock salute.

"Hu-mans, lis-ten to the mes-sage of the Da-leks! The Da-leks will be com-ing to your pla-net. The Da-leks will make your pla-net in-to one of the-ir own. The Da-leks will re-ign su-preme once again!" The message ended and the Doctor's phone turned off again.

"What is with that race of theirs, really? I mean, just because we're the newborn babies of the universe the big bullies have to come over and steal our toys and beat us up. Seriously, and they've got some sort of immortality potion, or at least a fetish for it. Always come back when I think they're finally dead. Maybe they're mass-produced…"

"Well, fun date we've been having…John."

"Ah, sorry."

"It's not your fault. Nothing like a Dalek to brighten up the day…"

"Yeah, really. Oh, hello Matthew! See Rose, it's not all bad, we still have the rest of the day."

"Sorry for the lateness, but here's your food! Enjoy, I'll come back with the bill later."

"Thanks. You're right John; we still have twelve hours left to have fun."

"Or be attacked by a bunch of psychotic aliens."

"Let's not hope for the latter."

"I agree."

As they ate, they decided that they would go to a movie when nighttime came around, and after the movie they could walk around town for a while. Everything would be okay.

Or so they hoped.

* * *

**I feel so cheesy for putting Daleks in this. So very full of cheese, I do apologize. **

**Next chapter will be full of Dalek-y goodness. And...a love confession?!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. The winter air that night was cold, crisp, but refreshing from the events of the earlier part of the day. Even so, Rose couldn't help but be a little depressed.

This was supposed to be a nice, calm evening, but the Doctor was a lot more tense and spacey than usual.

Of course, Rose was on edge too. The Daleks were nothing new in her life, but they had always brought immense terror and death with them.

Death, fear, terror, and loss.

The species that had always wanted "extermination", but could never be exterminated themselves. It was a never-ending cycle between humans and aliens.

But on the brighter side, whenever the Daleks appeared it seemed that Rose usually ended up in a kiss with the Doctor. She laughed at her own thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"It's nothing important."

"Nothing is something."

"Well, I noticed that whenever there's an incident with the Daleks, I usually end up getting a kiss from you."

The Doctor chuckled and blushed, "I guess you're right about that."

A silence settled in between the two as they got to the cinema, but they were having a good laugh when the movie was over. "So, Rose, where to next?"

As soon as the Doctor finished his sentence, a great ball of fire lit up the skies, crashing down a few blocks away and causing a giant tremor.

"Well, I was going to suggest taking a bus to the Eye, but checking out what just fell to Earth seems more interesting," said Rose as she clutched his arm for support. He slid a gloved hand into hers.

"Okay then, let's go take a look."

When they reached the street the entire block of asphalt was in flames. "Well, at least it's warm here. Besides the fact that it's spaceship-metal burning and who-knows-all-this-smoke-is-going-to-do-to-the-atmosphere, and we also don't know what happened to the Daleks inside."

"I think we should concentrate on the Dalek matter for now."

"I agree."

For a moment, all was silent; all the noise that could be heard in the vicinity was the quiet crackling of vivid orange flames.

Slowly, one by one, screams were heard.

Loud, ear-splitting, glass-shattering screams.

Rose's entire body froze with the realization; human screams could never be so loud, nor be heard by the human ear in such a way. Humans were not the ones screaming; the Daleks were.

The Daleks were screaming, crying with joy at their bloodied battlefield. They were screaming with the glee of the kill.

And they were approaching.

Before she even thought about it, her muscles reacted, pushing her legs as fast as they could go, the Doctor steadily keeping pace beside her.

"So, Doctor, did you ever start to grow the other T.A.R.D.I. S.?"

"No, didn't think we'd need it."

"Well, do you have another plan?"

"Other then running away from the Daleks as quickly as possible? No, not really."

"So…we're basically going to die then?" Rose choked out as she slowed to a halt. The Doctor stopped at her side, grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't say that. The Rose Tyler I know doesn't give up that easily."

"So what if she doesn't? You're not the Doctor I know, so who cares if I even act differently!?"

"I DO!"

The Doctor wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"I care. I know I'm not the Doctor you know so well, and I never will be, no matter how hard I try. But still, that's the reality, even if it's harsh. I'm not him, but I know that I love you more than he ever could. I love you, Rose Tyler, with every fiber of my being, with every single beat of this human heart."

He gently lifted her chin, kissing her passionately amongst the flames and wreckage, and the ever-close growing cries of "exterminate, exterminate."

* * *

**And now we've reached the climax! Now that 10.5 has revealed his true feelings, how will Rose react? Will they survive the attack of the Daleks!?**

**Lol...anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoying the new chapter! Please share your thoughts and opininons with a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

6. The couple stood quietly as the Daleks slowly surrounded them, neither moving or communicating to each other. They simply stood in each other's arms, embracing, afraid to let each other go, afraid of what rash action they might commit, let alone the third party that surrounded them.

The Doctor smiled as Rose's feelings for him became clear; he was a great reader of body language. He gingerly removed himself from her embrace and turned to observe the Daleks around them.

"Evening, Daleks. I see you've been having fun…" he grimaced as he observed a group of them covered in what seemed to be animals' blood.

"…sacrificing?"

"Silence!"

"I believe I was talking, mind you."

"Silence! We will exterminate!"

"I WAS TALKING, WAS I NOT!?" bellowed the Doctor harshly at the creature that spoke at him. The Dalek didn't respond or move to this, and the Doctor guessed that if the alien were human, it would've simply blinked at him.

"Now I know you Daleks won't be able to understand my emotions, never. But you must understand this; if you want to kill us, kill me first."

"D-Doctor!"

"Sorry Rose, but I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you killed. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Doctor…"

"Well then Daleks, shoot me."

The metallic creatures made no movement, no sound; as if they were deep in thought.

The couple watched as the crowed of aliens slowly darkened; fading into the colour of the nature around them.

"They…disappeared."

"The parallel universe rejected them. Too many foreign things inside and poof! They went back to where they came from."

"But…that didn't happen to me, or my family, or you…"

"Maybe we're better off here."

"I think that's a good thing."

"Yep…heh, I guess I owe you another date, now don't I?"

"Yeah, you definitely do, but it's a bit late. Let's just go home."

"There's no place like it."

***

Soft jazz floated throughout the air of the penthouse suite, taking its time to greet the couple that walked in the door minutes ago.

"Wow…you've certainly improved with choosing the location for a romantic dinner, John."

"Why thank you, my dear," the man replied with an extravagant bow as he pulled out a chair for the woman to sit in, then sat himself down across from her at the table placed in the middle of the room.

Rose sat patiently as the Doctor poured out glasses of chardonnay for the both of them. She had to admit; he looked incredibly sexy in the silk crimson shirt her mother bought for him the other day.

She smiled softly; her mum knew her tastes too well.

As for Rose herself, well, the Doctor thought she looked absolutely stunning. A beautiful cream gown had the joy of gracing her body tonight, decorated lightly with crystals; her hair swept back into a messy, yet elegant bun.

She just radiated beauty, and the man couldn't take his eyes off her.

He got up and placed the glass in front of her, standing quietly by her side for a moment, staring out the wide window's display of the urban city lights.

"John? What's the matter?"

"Well, this is pretty self-explanatory…" The man paused, dropping to one knee and pulling something out of his pocket. "…will you marry me?"

* * *

***roots for 10.5* Yay! Anyways, so, our dear couple has survived the Dalek Invasion, and finally got to go on their romantic date. Well, I guess you could call this the last chapter, but I'm not really the type of person who keep a story incredibly open-ended, so I'll be updating with an epilogue. =)**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the story in a review! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
